


The Gardener's Son

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The princess loves the gardener’s son – and will marry no one else. Taken from The Bronze Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gardener's Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



> I'm sure this is not what Bekah had in mind with her prompt. Many apologies!

The princess's scream rent the air early in the morning but nevertheless had half the castle running to the courtyard at full speed. Merlin reached her first and sobbing, she turned against his chest. In the newly turned dirt of the garden that sullied the hem of her dress, a mottled-purple face was exposed. It had been well-preserved by the winter ground-cover and there was no doubt about the identity, even if the golden-haired beard was stained with darkened fluids.

Leon had disappeared in mid-fall but Morgana had optimistically held out for his return. Her silly head was fully of romantic notions and silly dreams of love. She had refused to consider any other man. 

It was a burial befitting of the Gardner's son, laid amongst the tulip bulbs and daffodils, and all would do to remember the kindness an enemy of the kingdom had been shown.

Arthur watched the commotion from his window for a few minutes longer before letting the drape fall. He would let Morgana she'd her tears for the commoner beneath her station and when she was through, he would approach her again. There was nothing left to stand between them. Camelot would rise beneath them, he was sure of it. The sorcerer, Mordred, had told him so


End file.
